chronofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Chrono Cross Elements
Elements are a gameplay concept from Chrono Cross that replace Techs and Items from Chrono Trigger. Overview Everything and everyone in existence has an Element color. This color determines the nature of the person or object. Every character has an Element color associated with them, and this determines how and what Elements that character may use. Elements can be special attacks, magic spells, consumable items, or summons. Element Colors There are six element colors: *Red - The element color associated with Fire and Health *Blue - The element color associated with Water and Stamina *Green - The element color associated with Air and Nature *Yellow - The element color associated with Earth and Electricity *Black - The element color associated with Shadow and Destruction *White - The element color associated with Light and Life The elements also exist in opposition to one another: * Red <-> Blue * Green <-> Yellow * Black <-> White Every character has an innate color. A character is resistant to attacks of their own color, but weak to attacks of the opposite color. Characters are also influenced by the Field Effect. Element Grid Every character has an Element Grid into which they can allocate Elements. This grid varies for each character, but can be a maximum of eight spaces long, signifying the eight Element levels. As a character levels up, their Element grid expands. Each Element has an allocation level and an offset. The allocation level indicates what level of the grid the Element is intended for. The offset indicates how many levels above or below the allocation level the Element can be set in the Element grid. For example, a 3/1 Element can be put into levels 2, 3, or 4. By putting an element into a lower level than its allocation level, it is depowered and will not be as effective. By putting an Element into a higher level, it becomes more powerful / effective. To use Elements, characters must first "unlock" the Element grid by way of combat. At the start of combat, only 1st-level Elements are available. Field Effect People and objects are not the only things that are affected by an Element color. Every point in the world also has an Element color. Being the world itself, it is innately ALL Elemental colors. It is the actions of people in those areas that have an effect on the local Elemental field, called the Field Effect. By using Elements, the Field Effect is altered. Simply using Elements changes the primary color of the local Elemental field. The local Elemental field is three levels deep. As Elements are used, their innate colors are "pushed down" in the Elemental field until they are pushed out altogether. The local Elemental field also has an effect on characters, empowering them if the local field color is partly or fully their innate color, and depowering them if its is opposite. Completely changing the local field effect color (so that all three levels are the same color) unlocks more powerful Elements such as summons. Element Types There are several types of elements. (Magic, Consumable, Tech Skills, Field Effect, Traps, and Summons) Magic These magic spells call upon the Element of their color to either harm the enemy or buff / protect allies. They target either one or all enemies / allies. Consumables Consumables are the equivalent of items. They can be used repeatedly, and must be in your inventory to use. When your inventory runs out, you can no longer use consumables in combat. Techs Characters in Chrono Cross have that are their own innate color and cannot be used by other characters. This has the same effect on the Elemental field as any other Element. Certain characters can link their Techs together to form a Double Tech and even a Triple Tech. These three Techs are learned at a certain number of stars and are auto-allocated into levels 3, 5, and 7, respectively. Character Techs are listed on each character's profile: [[List of Chrono Cross characters] Field Effect These Elements alter the local Elemental field color directly. Traps Traps are Elements that are used to capture Elements from enemies. Summons Summons are rare Elements that call forth beings of incredible power. They are so powerful that the local field must be entirely of the same Elemental color as the summon, or else it will not work. Element Lists Below are lists of Elements in Chrono Cross, broken up by Elemental color. The attributes of each include: *Name *Allocation *Type *Target *Description NOTE: Elements marked with (*) can only be used by characters of that innate color. Red Elements Blue Elements Green Elements Yellow Elements Black Elements White Elements Category:Chrono Cross